


Time is a Fragile Thing

by stereks_fifth_nipple



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia, Chimera Stiles, Dangerous Stiles, Dread Doctors - Freeform, F/M, Good Peter, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles, Kitsune Stiles, M/M, Peter never tried to kill Scott in season 4, Theo sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks_fifth_nipple/pseuds/stereks_fifth_nipple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is kidnapped by Theo and the Dread Doctors, and turned into a chimera against his will. He's a successful experiment, only, no one knows what he is yet. The abilities that no one has seen before don't help with figuring it out either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stiles24stilinskiXD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles24stilinskiXD/gifts).



> Find me on tumblr ar stormy-rains.tumblr.com or shoot me a prompt at writinganonymously24@gmail.com

All he could remember was that last fight. All he knows is Scott, angry with him for defending himself _he doesn’t even understand_ , and flinching away from him like he was a monster. He remembers driving away feeling like he did when he and the nogitsune were separated. When he gets out and sits on the pavement next to his jeep, well, that’s actually the last part he remembers. It all went black.

The next time Stiles opens his eyes, his body is on fire. Not literally, no visible fires, but his veins feel like they are burning away. Like his body is being torn apart from the inside out. He screams as loud as he can and he just wants it all to stop, but it doesn’t. Through his hazy vision he can make out dark figures standing above him, and he wishes it never came to this, because no one is coming for him. Not anymore.

 

\--

 

The day after Liam almost kills him in the library, Scott receives another kick in the face. He found out the hard way that Stiles was right about Theo, and then he found out that Sheriff Stilinski came home to an empty house after his shift. After the incident with his son being Void, the Sheriff panicked and searched everywhere for him. His jeep was found parked on Oak Street. No Stiles.

When he has Theo by his neck, the Sheriff, his mom, Lydia, and Kira all behind his, it seems like the natural thing to do. He doesn’t have to question himself on it, or make himself stop. This is Stiles. Scott shouldn’t have listened to Theo.

Even with blood on his teeth from Scott’s fist clipping him in the face he’s laughing. “Scott, you’re too late,” and he’s still laughing at them. Even cornered it’s like he’s still following his plan. Scott growls and reels back for another swing, but Kira’s hand on his arm holds him back.

“Scott, don’t,” She pleads gently. “We’ll find him.”

“No you won’t,” Theo says, and it’s the first thing he says without laughing, but he is still smirking. The Sheriff instantly reaches for his gun, hand hovering over it. “The reason I wanted to drive space between you and Stiles was because I wanted you dead and as for Stiles- I wanted him Void.”

Lydia inhales sharply and Scott pulls Theo toward him just to slam him against the wall again. “What did you do, Theo?!”

“It’s not what I did, not really. I merely brought him to his… well, _appointment_.”

Melissa is surprisingly the one who asks. “What does that even mean? What did you do with Stiles?”

“I had him taken to the doctors’ office, you know? He just wasn’t acting the same, but it’s okay,” He whispers menacingly, and everyone knows he doesn’t mean a normal doctor’s office. “He’ll be exactly how he should be when he’s done.”

Scott’s vision turns red, and not just because of his alpha eyes, and suddenly he’s throwing Theo across the room. Theo hits the wall harshly and groans before he rolls back. He waves in a condescending way before leaving and if Stiles were here there would surely be a comparison to Peter Hale.

 

\--

 

Turns out, all they needed was the help of Derek and Peter Hale. Scott is the one who never resorts to harm. Derek and Stiles kind of have this mutual life saving pact going on, so Peter and Derek, quite literally, beat the location of the Dread Doctors’ lair out of Theo. Turns out, they were already too late.

When they got there, Stiles was sprawled across the concrete floor in the middle of a room filled with machines. He was chained to the floor. Lydia was the first to run over and check for a pulse, and thank God he still had a heartbeat and was breathing. The problem was, he woke up.

Stiles sat straight up, immediately after waking up, and his eyes were _glowing_. His irises looked like a grey swirling storm, there was no way of telling what he was, even if they had the time to try and figure it out before he suddenly ripped the chain from the floor and took off with the cuff dangling from his wrist and all.

“Well,” Peter drawls. “I did always know he would make a great something, even if I don’t know what that something is.” Scott turns to glare at him just before Derek whacks him on the back of the head. The action just makes Scott miss Stiles more, because Stiles’ dad should be the one whacking Stiles on the back of his head and Stiles should be making allusions to Leeroy Jethro Gibbs right about now.

“What do you think he is?” Kira asks.

“I think the better question,” Lydia had her eyes focused as if in a trance as she stares at the chains on the ground. “Would be, where did he go?”

 

\--

 

“What did you do to me?!” Stiles screams at the top of his lungs. But he knows Theo is around here somewhere. Watching him. Maybe those creepy doctors are with him. “Theo! What the hell did you do?!”

When he finally does step out to face Stiles, his face makes Stiles hate him even more. “I wanted Void Stiles, but Kitsune chimeras can be so tricky. Especially trying to make one of a malevolent nature.” He looks contemplatively at Stiles. “You could still be swayed of course, but I think you simply changed into the wrong kind of fox, Stiles. We’ll have to run a few tests.” He smirks.

“Stay away from me.” Stiles growls out between his teeth. He can feel his eyes growing hot, he doesn’t know what Theo turned him into.

When Theo and the doctors take a step toward him, time slows. Not like “werewolf quick reflexes everything seems slow” slow, but more like everything is going so slowly it’s barely moving and Stiles is still moving at regular speed for some reason.

Stiles heartbeat sores higher when he realizes what is going on, but he doesn’t let that slow him- or unfreeze everything else- down. He quickly lands a blow to each figure and takes off, faster than he ever has in order to get away.


	2. My Heart is On Fire

Lydia is running down the hallway, terrified for her life, and _God_ it’s just like before. Her heart is hammering in her chest, her eyes are panicked, and all she wants is to get away. With a constant mantra of “no no no” playing in her head, she keeps going because this will not be the way that Lydia Martin dies.

She’s almost there, so close, almost-  
The gate. The gate is locked. There is no way out. She can’t leave Eichen House.  
She feels the panic settling in and she wonders if this is what Stiles feels when he has a panic attack. Except, he isn’t here anymore. He can’t kiss away the fear.

Lydia can hear his footsteps and they are so close. There isn’t anything she can do anymore. She sinks to the ground on her knees facing her only chance at escape, the one rapidly slipping from her grasp. Why isn’t anyone showing up? They always save her. _He always saves her._ It’s all wrong.

Suddenly he’s there, right in front of her with that grin that infuriates her, and he releases his claws. Lydia recalls the feeling of him forcing his way through her memory, and she screams.

 

\--

 

She wakes with a sharp gasp before she realizes that she’s still laying down and staring at her bedroom ceiling. The banshee closes her eyes and exhales before she focuses and realizes there is another presence in the room.

Lydia sits up sharply and her heart stops beating for a moment, she swears it. _Stiles_.

“What are you doing here?” She whispers.

“I…” Stiles looks around, lost and confused. “I don’t know. I don’t know what’s happening.”

“Stiles,” She grabs his arm and pulls him onto her bed and into her arms. “What’s going on?”

“He did something, Lydia,” Stiles whispers back. “I don’t know what he did, he wanted Void Stiles but that isn’t what he got. The Dread Doctors messed up-“

“What did they do to you?”

“-I don’t know what I am.” Stiles ignores her attempt at interrupting, and for the first time since she woke up, he looked in her eyes. What he felt when he looked there was the same as always. Comfort. Adoration. Admiration.

“We’ll find out,” She promises. “If you’ll just stick around and come with me to see-“

“No!” He raises his voice, then instantly looks sorry. “No, Lydia. I’m not... I don’t want the whole pack involved when we don’t even know what I am.”

“Then why did you come to me, Stiles?” She asks in a hushed voice, and judging by the hopeful look on her face, she already knew the answer.

“I… I shouldn’t have, I know, but I just needed to see you. God, I just don’t know what to do,” He laughs, but the laugh is so sad that it isn’t fooling anyone.

“Stiles, you always have me.” She states, looking him dead in the eye and grasping his hand tightly. Stiles looks down at their hands before meeting her eyes again. “ _Always_.”

 

\--

 

_Meet me at Derek's ASAP._

When they all receive the text from Lydia, they don't question it, even if it lacks quite a bit of important information. They're all there waiting for Lydia anxiously, Scott is pacing over by the windows. She's the last to arrive, and two heartbeats approach the front door. One of them is beating so fast that the wolves can practically feel the anxiety, and Scott knows that heartbeat from anywhere.

When they walk in, Lydia is first and a few moments later Stiles walks in the doorway. He's averting his eyes and nervously wringing his hands, but Scott takes a few long strides and he's in front of him in an instant yanking him in for a hug.

"I was so worried," He says into Stiles' shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Scott pushes him back by his shoulders and looks him dead in the eye. "Stiles, seriously. You aren't to blame for anything that's happened. Not Donovan, not anything."

"Especially not Donovan," a new voice agrees. Derek Hale in all his newly found Zen wolfli-ness walks in, making his way toward Stiles. "Peter was still quite pissed about Theo forcing memories out of Lydia," A corner of Lydia's mouth goes up in an almost fond smile. "He decided to show Theo what it felt like. He saw Theo _give_ Donovan the idea to go after you. You can't be blamed."

"Yeah," Stiles let's out a watery laugh. "You are so not one to talk about carrying guilt that isn't yours." Derek grabs Stiles with one arm and pulls him in for a hug.

"I know you told us to be calm," Kira starts meekly with her hand slightly in the air as though to raise it. "But, can we all get up and hug Stiles yet?"

Stiles laughs his same relieved laugh at the same time Scott tells them to go ahead, and soon enough he has an armful of beta-werewolf and kitsune.

"Now," Peter starts. "We still have that one little pesky question to answer; what are you and why does Theo want it?"

Aside from supernatural abilities, even humans could have heard a pin drop.

"Well, way to put a damper on the homecoming, Peter." Stiles snarks. "Because I just enjoy your presence anyway."

"It would be useful information," Derek says, almost looking apologetic for agreeing with his uncle.

"I know about as much as you. Theo doesn't even know what I am yet." Stiles sighs. "He wanted to make me a void kitsune. The nogitsune but I wouldn't be possessed, it would be me. Apparently kitsunes are incredibly hard to make this way, though, because they don't know what I am."

"Wait," Liam starts. "How _did_ they make you? That wendigo, he was made by the dread doctors pulling his teeth out while he was awake. So, what did they do to you to make a kitsune?"

That gets everyone's attention. Now they're all staring at Stiles wondering the same thing. "I think I kept passing out from the pain, so I'm not actually sure... Every time I woke up, though, my veins felt like they were on fire."

"We'll find out what they did and what you are, Stiles. Don't worry." When Lydia went to grab his hand while she was speaking, it was probably meant to be comforting. As soon as she did though, Stiles left the room. At least, mentally.

 

\--

 

_They're all standing around a table, they all look too serious. Too focused. It's a reminder of when they were planning to break into the bank vault._

_"How about this Scott," comes out of the phone resting on the table. Theo is on speaker phone. "How about for every hour that you don't hand over the kitsune, I kill someone. Maybe, I'll start with your mother. Or maybe, I'll kill the person that he loves. Hear that Stiles? I'll break them down and they won't stand a chance, because they don't even know, do they? They won't even see it coming." He laughs and Scott wants to punch him for trying to hurt his best friend like this, for threatening his mother._

_In the most calm yet lethal voice anyone has ever heard Stiles use, he says, "Theo. If you so much as come within a five foot radius of them, I will rip you apart limb from limb, and trust me when I say,_ I can make it last a lifetime _."_

_"One hour Stiles." Is Theo's only response. "You know what to do."_

_"Stiles," Derek instantly starts. "Don't even think about it. You are not just handing yourself over to him."_

  
\--

 

The pack is all panicking, waiting for Stiles to wake from whatever trance he's in. His eyes are the same swirling white vortex as they were before, and he's staring off at nothing. Then, he gasps as he comes back to alertness and the whiteness goes away.

"What the hell was that, Stiles?1" Derek asks, concerned.

"Scott, where's your mom?" Stiles asks, ignoring the question.

"She's at work, why? What's going on?"

"Call her." Stiles demands. "Tell her she needs to get someone to cover the rest of this shift and the rest of them for the next two days." He turns to Derek. "I need you to take Melissa someplace far away from here. Theo is going to start making demands in the future and every hour that the conditions aren't met he's going to kill someone. He threatened Scott's mom."

"In the future?" Kira questions.

"Okay, Stiles calm down." Derek puts his hands up in a placating gesture. "Lydia can take Melissa so I can stay and help-"

"No!" Stiles shouts before clearing his throat. "No, Lydia can't. _You_ have to be the one to take Melissa."

"Stiles!" Kira interrupts. "Take a breath and explain what's going on! What do you mean 'in the future'?"

"I don't know," Stiles pulls at his hair and turns away in frustration. "Weird things have been happening and I've been having these- these _visions_."

Derek steps in front of Stiles again, this time he pulls Stiles hands away from where he's pulling at his own hair and holds them in front of him. "Okay, we'll figure this out, Stiles." He murmurs. "Lydia, will you go pick up Melissa, please?"

"Of course." She grabs her car keys and takes off. Scott leaves the room to call his mom, Kira says she'll take Liam to go get talismans from Deaton that will stop anyone from tracking Derek and Scott's mom.

Stiles hadn't even realized he zoned out when he comes back to Earth hearing the sound of Derek calling his name gently. "It'll be fine, Stiles. You're okay now." Stiles nods, although numbly and still out of it. He doesn't even realize that Derek was still holding his hands until Derek releases them to go join Scott in the other room.

 

\--

 


	3. Out of the Way

The hardest part wasn't convincing Melissa to take off work for a few days, or to leave the town, and her son, behind. Granted, that was hard too. 

 

The hardest part was convincing Derek to go with her.

 

_"Stiles, I can stay and help."  Derek pleaded. "You know that I should stay, you know it's the smartest idea."_

 

_"I don't care what the smartest idea is right now," Stiles whispered harshly, watching Derek's eyes. "I'm seeing bits of the fucking future now and I have no idea what Theo did to me. The only thing I actually care about right now, is keeping you and Melissa safe from Theo and what he has planned for when he doesn't get his way."_

 

_Derek sighed. "Stiles, I-"_

 

 _"Derek_ , please _. Please, just do this for me."_

 

_"Why is this so important to you?" Derek growled out in frustration and caught a hold of Stiles arm to keep him from leaving. "If I stay I can help protect you from Theo and the Dread Doctors! The more people there to help you the better."_

 

_Stiles looked down at where Derek's hand was before his eyes met Derek's again. "I know that, Derek. I know what's good for me, or safest, or whatever. But this is safest for you. I've saved your ass too many times for my own self to be the cause of your death."_

 

Scott hugged his mom one last time before she got into the passenger seat of Derek's new car. Derek stopped in front of Stiles as he was leaving. "If you even try to die, I swear to God-"

 

"Derek," Stiles interrupted. "What have I told you about being such a sourwolf?" And he was teasing, trying to make light of the situation, but they could both tell Stiles thought there wasn't going to be much to do to prevent this.

 

Derek sighed before grabbing Stiles and pulling him in for a hug. Stiles closed his eyes and memorized how it felt. How he felt. This could be the last time he gets to feel this, so he's going to memorize this moment. 

 

"I've got to go," Derek whispered. 

 

Stiles pulled back then, and gave Derek a small smile. "Yeah, I know."

 

Then, at about three forty-seven in the morning, Derek drove away with Melissa. 

 

"Hey, Stiles," Scott called, and anyone who heard Scott in that moment would have known he was curious. "Why did it have to be Derek that left, too?"

 

"I had this feeling..." Stiles trailed off, glancing over to where the car had been moments ago. 

 

 

 

The best thing that came out of this whole ordeal was seeing his dad again. It was a wonder he didn't go to him first instead of Lydia, but Lydia is just like Stiles in a way. They're so very similar, and they tend to think the same. If he's in a state where he isn't making good decisions, he knows he can count on her to make the right one in that moment. She knows it too.

 

So the first time he gets to see his dad since going missing makes him feel so much more balanced than he's felt in a long time. Scott walks into his house with him, and Stiles is acting nervous like when he and Lydia first got to Derek's loft. 

 

When he passes through the arch into the dining room, his dad looks up from his case file and stands up so fast his chair falls backwards. He doesn't care though and neither does Stiles, because he's wrapped up in his dad's arms being hugged tighter than after he was separated from the nogitsune. 

 

 


	4. One Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the pack tries to figure out how to handle the situation, someone from their past shows up unexpectedly, but not unwelcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry this has taken so long. Thank Stiles24StilinskiXD for finally making me get a move on. I do plan on actually being regular, I feel inspired lately, maybe it will be a good thing lol. Short chapter, but I wanted to give you something while I'm working on more.

“There’s a special place in Hell for anyone who tries to threaten people that I care about.” Was the line Stiles answered the phone with as soon as he read the caller ID. 

 

“Always several moves ahead, aren’t you, Stiles?” Theo chuckled. “So, you already know that this isn’t going to end well for you or anyone you care about if you don’t come willingly?”

 

Stiles heard Peter huff from his position near the window, and then he muttered. “This isn’t going to end well for you no matter what Stiles does.”

 

“I’m sure you won’t be thinking about me when the last member of your family, that you actually see anyway, is dead.”

 

Danny shared a wide-eyed gaze with Lydia as he paused typing on his phone. 

 

Peter lazily turned his head toward the phone in a way meant to look nonchalant but Stiles could see how predatory even the simplest of his movements were. Peter has been practically feral, and in a way it’s brought him closer to his wolf than ever before. “You touch a hair on my nephew’s head, no matter the circumstances, and you will surely live to regret. Most likely by my hand, and I am not known as merciful.”

 

“I’m sure as you already know since you sent chimeras to the hospital, Melissa is gone. So is Derek. Not that Peter would allow you much wiggle room to do anything.” Stiles snorted.

 

“So, he does have a heart.” Theo sounded unconcerned. “Stiles, you know what the right thing to do to protect everyone is-” Theo’s voice was cut off by the door of the loft sliding open, and not even Stiles’ newfound visions could have prepared him for who walked through.

 

His duffel bag dropped to the ground. “I’m not here for junior year and I miss sacrificial murders, assassins, and more mysterious deaths than Beacon Hills has ever seen?”

 

Jackson fucking Whittemore.

 

He sauntered towards the table near the windows. “I’m sure if you guys weren’t on the phone with a sociopath for the last few minutes you would’ve heard my car and then me coming up to the loft,” He picked Stiles’ phone up off the table and ended the call, somehow looking bored. “But then again, you guys aren’t always the brightest of werewolf packs sometimes.”

 

Danny marched across the room with a stony look on his face. Just when Stiles was sure Jackson was about to kiss Danny’s knuckles; Danny hugged him fiercely. Stiles pouted, as he had been hoping for a more violent reaction. “You ever go to London and ignore me for a year again and I’ll kick your ass.”

 

Jackson laughed but it sounded more emotional than what he probably intended. “Yeah, I might even consider letting you.”

 

“Not there when all the struggling and bloodshed is going on, but then you show up when it’s almost the end of everything? It’s like watching you play lacrosse all over again.” Stiles sighed.

 

Jackson’s eyes narrowed. “Not doing anything when an asshole is walking all over you? It’s like watching you make your way through high school all over again.” 

 

Stiles’ eyes lit up. “Oh how I’ve missed you, Jackie Poo!”

 

“Oh, God,” Jackson closed his eyes. “Please stop.”

 

Stiles snickered. Scott stepped forward with a small smile on his face. “It’s good to see you, Jackson.”

 

“The whole way here I thought it would be good to see you, too,” Jackson wondered aloud. “But for some reason everytime I look at your puppy dog jaw I feel an aggressive need to punch you.”

 

Scott looked mildly affronted while Danny snorted. 

 

“It is infuriating in an almost endearing way, isn’t it?” Peter tilted his head to one side, contemplating Scott’s jaw.

 

“Is this an actual conversation we’re having?” Lydia asked. “Now?”

 

“Have you seen Scott’s jaw?” Stiles asked as if that was answer enough.

 

Scott turned, looking horrified at his best friend. “You, too?!”

 

Stiles almost had the decency to look sheepish. Almost.

 

“So, why are you back?” Lydia asked Jackson, not looking amused. “You weren’t there when bodies were coming up with signs of human sacrifices, you weren’t there when Erica and Boyd were murdered by an alpha pack,” Isaac flinched. “You weren’t there when Allison died.” Stiles flinched. “You weren’t there when there were assassins roaming town and all of us were on a deadpool barely avoiding death, and you weren’t there when kids started going missing and then coming back as some kind of an evil pack.” Lydia brushes her hair back over her shoulder. “Why now?”

 

“I left as a sophomore who had just been used as a weapon to kill people,” Jackson started. “I wanted to finish my senior year with people I care about. People who stuck around no matter what. I heard of some of the things that went on… Not until recently. Word travels far in the supernatural community but at first I didn’t want to know about Beacon Hills or anything that would remind me of what happened.”

 

It was quiet and so Stiles did what Stiles does best: he broke the silence. He talked so fast that it was almost hard to decipher. “You want the rundown? Well, another pretty woman who was with Derek ended up a murderer, the Alpha pack came and fucked shit up all over town, killing some people, we found Derek’s long-lost sister Cora, I was possessed and killed tons of people, injured more, and blew shit up, assassins roamed all over town killing supernaturals left and right, Kate Argent kidnapped Derek and de-aged him, we thought Derek died but instead he turned into a gigantic wolf who attacked Kate, Theo convinced Scott I murdered someone out of cold blood, turns out that the kid I killed is actually very much alive again, thanks a lot Beacon Hills-”

 

“Stiles!” Jackson interrupted. “Maybe try taking a breath between words next time so you don’t pass out, dumbass.”

 

Stiles gave an awkward grin and a thumbs up. 

 

“Are we done with all of whatever this is yet?” Peter asked. “I have a runt to dispose of. I don’t like ultimatums.”

 

“Wait,” Kira said, wide-eyed and likely confused by this entire exchange. “We aren’t just going to kill someone are we?”

 

Peter looked at Kira like he was noticing her for the first time and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Peter, stop,” Stiles flapped his arm at him. “You’re scaring the children.”

 

“Well, if the children weren’t so horrendously naive…” Peter muttered crossing his arms.

 

“Kids will be kids.”

 

“Okay, wait,” Jackson held a hand up. “Since when do you get along with  _ Peter _ , Stilinski?”

 

“Trust me, we were surprised, too.” Isaac said. “It kind of makes sense because they’re both intelligent and loyal, but it also kind of freaks me out still so I try to ignore it, mostly.”

 

Scott and Jackson almost simultaneously grimaced when Stiles and Peter rolled their eyes at the same time. 

 

“Alright, so, how do we get this show on the road?” Jackson clapped. “I want this to be over with so that I can get settled in.”

 

“Yeah, you might want to do that now. There isn’t really ever a chance to settle at all anymore.” Scott said. 

 

Jackson looked around at a quiet but normally fiery redhead, an innocent doe eyed girl looking lost, a worried alpha, a couple fidgeting betas, a cautious zombie-wolf, and an exhausted human. “I really am glad to see you guys,” He said softly.

 

“Aw, Jackie Poo!”

 

“Except you.”  

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at stormy-rains.tumblr.com or shoot me a prompt at writinganonymously24@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at stormy-rains.tumblr.com or shoot me a prompt at writinganonymously24@gmail.com


End file.
